Senacean
Hailing from the Senna system on the worlds of Sabia and Senocydes, the Senaceans had become the spacers of their sector. Appearing as humans, the Senaceans shared much of the same physiology with their Human counterparts. It was thought that Senaceans may be distant relatives to the Corellians who began exploring the galaxy ages ago. The only difference between Humans and Senaceans was the Senacean inability to resist high temperatures and a inability to learn how to use the Force. Senaceans have a very strict code of society. They value actions and achievements over all else. Their view was that of showing how strong an person was by the accomplishments the individual was able to achieve. This was especially true within the Senacean military. Most government officials and individuals ranking high in Senacean society were former military leaders with distinguished records of victory and conquest. The Senacean way was that “only the strong survive.” Senaceans considered themselves to be evolution’s final step, which had led to a biased school of thought that any species which was not Human in appearance was inferior. For this reason, many species had found themselves subjugated and enslaved under Senacean rule. Senaceans did recognize the usefulness of abilities in other species though, and would often offer a place serving within their society to lighten slaving policies. If the species was found to have any military application, the Senaceans would enlist that species into the military for service. Most of the Senacean military might came from other species used as shock troops and brute force. Although Senaceans could not use the Force by conventional means, they carried a deep respect towards any Force-sensitive person they encountered. In the religious beliefs of the Senaceans, a person able to sense and use the Force had been blessed by the goddess Hadia as a prophet. Senaceans also regard fighting prowess and strength as a highly prized gift. History The Senaceans trace their roots back to Human slaves for the Infinite Empire. Once they revolted and freed themselves, the Senacean descendants traveled to find new homes. In their legends, the travelers spent years drifting through space. At the end of the voyage, the travelers found Sabia and Senocydes, the twin jewels that became the home of the Senacean Union. Over many years, the Senaceans diligently worked to harness these new worlds and make them into homeworlds for all their people. Within the first 1000 years, the Senaceans began exploring the area of space surrounding their worlds. It was during this time that encounters with the Inelis and the Vaxasarian. Over another 1000 years, the Senaceans were embroiled in fierce conflict with both species before the Senaceans achieved victory over both. The Inelis were first to surrender and were quickly enslaved by the victors. The Inelis were then used to assist in the decimation of the Vaxasarians. Almost to the point of extinction, the Vaxasarians bowed to the Senaceans and were enslaved like the Inelis. The Blurans were the next species that the Senaceans encountered, which quickly fell to the might of the Senaceans, Inedis, and Vaxasarians forces. The last race to be encountered and subjugated by the Senaceans were the Damphyr. Only 3 races were encountered later, which resisted subjugation by the Senaceans: The Rakynn and Jhenn, and the Delvians. At some point in their history, Senaceans were capable of touching and manipulating the Force, just as any other Force-user in the galaxy. Within their first 1000 years in the Senna system, a conflict within the Senacean people occurred when one of the Force-sensitive individuals was seduced by the Dark side and rose up against the other Force-users. A great battle took place on one of the moons of Senocyde, where a great battle took place, with the Force used as the primary weapon. When the Darksider was slain, he unleashed a backlash through the Force that effectively neutralized it in the area. From that time forward, all lifeforms on Sabia and Senocyde had their midi-chlorians severely stunted to the point that generations later, individuals were still unable to touch the Force. This had it’s benefits too, though, as Force-based attacks on Senaceans were extremely difficult to pull off, if not impossible. The Senaceans had focused on utilizing the abilities of their subjugated races to enhance their society, militarily, medically, and technologically. Instead of being dependent on cybernetics or technology to fix biological wounds or defects, Senacean facilities simple treat the problem through regrowth processes or stem-cell therapy. This allowed for a much purer individual in the eyes of the Senaceans. Senaceans ruled themselves and their subjugated worlds through a council formed by individuals who were high-ranking military officers. The council was overseen by the Lord Marshall, usually an individual with a very rich, victorious military record. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space; extremely advanced in some areas. Government: Council Home Planet or System: Sabia and Senocydes Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+1 STR 2D+2/4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Story Factors: Heat Intolerance: Senaceans are adversely affected by extreme heat or temperature spikes higher than to what they are accustom to. For the first hour, a Senacean must make a Moderate stamina skill check or the character will be treated as wounded. The condition worsens one wound level for each additional hour that the character is exposed to the heat after the first roll fails. The difficulty of the stamina check increases one level for each hour when the after a failed stamina check. Once the character reaches the wound level of mortally wounded, the character slips into a coma-like state, but will not die. After the character is revived, they suffer -2D to all actions and checks for 2D days. Non-Force Sensitivity: Senaceans do not possess enough midi-chlorians within their biology to allow them to be Force-sensitive. Due to this, Senaceans greatly respect any force-sensitive they may encounter. One advantage they do gain is a greater resistance to force-based attacks against them. Senaceans roll double their Perception to resist any related Force attacks. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 2 meters Lifespan: 186 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species Category:Custom Content